Der unruhige Geist
by Magnolia84
Summary: Diese Story kann man auch als ein Crossover mit der Serie Ghost Whisperer sehen. Sie entstand in einem SU2 Forum als Gemeinschaftsstory. Es geht um einen Geist der sich schon Jahre lang in einem Haus befindet und einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommt, das Team von
1. Chapter 1

Der unruhige Geist

Part 1

Es war an einem Montagmorgen. Auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier von SU2 haben sich Nick und Kate beide einen Becher Kaffee gekauft. Nun schlenderten sie gemeinsam durch das Büro, wobei sie plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aus einer Ecke hörten. Sie sahen allerdings nur einen Wagen, der aus der Wäscherei zu stammen schien. Kate näherte sich langsam an. Da bemerkte sie, dass es sich Carl in dem Wäschewagen gemütlich gemacht hatte und ein kleines Nickerchen abhielt. Nick schaute sich sofort um, ob er einen Eimer entdecken könnte, um den Gnom mit kaltem Wasser aufzuwecken. Doch bevor sie sich weiter um Carl kümmern konnten, hörten sie Captain Page, wie er lauthals die beiden Detectives zu sich rief. Als die beiden sein Büro betraten, sah sich Page mit ernster Miene eine Akte an...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Als die beiden das Büro des Captains betraten sah er kurz von der Akte hoch und erklärte Nick und Kate, dass es für die beiden einen neuen Fall gäbe. Nick war sofort begeistert und wollte gleich seine Waffe holen um den Link zu Staub zu verarbeiten. Links zu zerfetzen bereitete Ihm große Freude. Kate hielt sich etwas zurück und wollte erst mal wissen um was für einen Link es sich überhaupt handelte. Page legte die Akte weg und rief auch noch Jonathan in sein Büro, damit dieser dann auch etwas zu dem Link sagen konnte. Nun konnte Page anfangen Nick und Kate den Fall zu erläutern...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Page blickte seine beiden Agenten unsicher an, denn dies war kein normaler Fall für Special Unit 2. Er entschloss sich den beiden und Jonathan eine Kopie des Falls zu geben damit sie sich den Fall in Ruhe durchlesen konnten.

Als jeder an seinem Schreibtisch saß, kehrte aufeinmal eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe ein:

_1800 – Die junge Katherine wohnte allein in einem alten Herrenhaus, das sie von ihrem Großvater erbte als dieser starb. Es machte ihr nichts aus allein in diesem prächtigen Anwesen zu wohnen, den sie war eine sehr aufgeweckte junge Frau, furchtlos und Anmutig, dass sie auch nicht lange in allein in diesem Haus blieb. _

_Viele Männer begehrten sie und hofften darauf Katherine's Herz zu erobern und genauso wohlständig zu leben._

_Als es tatsächlich ein Mann schaffte ihr Herz zu gewinnen, starb dieser in dem Haus als ihm unglücklicherweise ein Kronleuchter auf den Kopf fiel. _

_Doch Katherine war eine Frau die nicht lang zu trauern vermochte und schon bald den nächsten Mann zu sich nahm. _

_Doch wie es der Zufall wollte starb auch er nachdem ein Bücherregal auf ihn fiel._

_In den nächsten Jahrzehnten passierte dieses Unglück auch noch den anderen vier Männern die Katherine mit in ihr Haus nahm und jedes Mal wuchs ihre Trauer._

_Aus der jungen Dame von einst war mittlerweile eine Dame mittleren Alters geworden, die man überall nur noch „Hexe" nannte, weil man glaubte das sie alle Männer mit einem Fluch belegen würde._

_Doch wie es das Schicksal wollte eroberte wieder ein Mann ihr Herz. Es hieß Nikolai und mit ihm zog sie dieses Mal in sein Haus. _

_Katherine lebte nun glücklicher als je zu vor mit diesem Mann. Es gab eine wunderschöne Hochzeit, sie bekamen 2 süße Kinder und hatten eine erfolgreiche Pferdezucht._

_Doch eines Tages sollte auch dieses Glück ein Ende haben._

_Der Krieg brach aus in dem viele Menschen ihren ganzen Besitz und Familien verloren. Auch Katherine' und Nikolai's Kinder starben in dem Krieg und ihr Haus brannte ab._

_Voller Schmerz und Trauer zogen die beiden in Katherine's altes Haus zurück, das wie durch ein Wunder, den Krieg überstanden hatte. _

_Doch wie es das Schicksal wieder einmal vorgesehen hatte starb auch Nikolai als er die Kellertreppe hinab steigen wollte. Katherine war am Boden zerstört, sie hatte schon gar nicht mehr dran gedacht dass so etwas wieder passieren könnte. Sie fiel in tiefe Depression und gab sich selbst die Schuld dass sie wieder in dieses Haus gezogen waren._

_Und da sie fortan nicht mehr an das Glück glauben wollte oder das sie je wieder Glücklich werden würde, brachte sie sich selbst um, indem sie sich aus dem obersten Fenster ihres Hauses fallen ließ._

_Bis heute hat jede Familie die dieses Haus bewohnte, dasselbe Unglück erlebt und erzählten das sie hin und wieder ein jammern und warnende Stimmen in den Wänden hörten. Einige Leute sprachen sogar davon den trauernden Geist von Katherine gesehen zu haben._

Als Nick und Kate fertig waren schauten sie sich beide zur gleichen Zeit an.  
Kate sah in Nicks Augen das er über diesen Fall nicht sehr erfreut war, ja vielleicht sogar gelangweilt.  
Doch Kate sah etwas anders aus...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Kate machte die Geschichte sehr nachdenklich und Sie sagte kein Wort, als Nick und Carl, der gerade erst von seinem ausgiebigen Schlaf aufgewacht war, sich wieder wie gewöhnlich stritten.  
Als Page Carl dann auch eine Kopie aus der Akte gab, aber mit der Anmerkung, dass wenn er das nächste Mal wieder während der Arbeitszeit schlafen sollte ins Gefängnis gehen muss und dort könnte er dann solange schlafen wie er will. Carl ärgerte sich und meinte, dass er nichts dafür könne, da er die ganzen letzten Tage so hart arbeiten musste und dass er hier, nur ausgebeutet werden würde. Page sah Ihn nur böse an und schon war Carl ruhig, denn er wusste, wenn er jetzt weiter redete dann würde man Ihn ins Gefängnis stecken und das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.  
Nick der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass Kate die ganze Zeit über nur in die Ferne geschaut hatte und gar nicht ansprechbar war, versuchte Sie aus Ihren Gedanken zu holen. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Da es mit ansprechen nicht klappte, entschied er sich dafür, dass er es mit einem leichten schütteln versuchen würde. Dadurch wurde Kate, die wie wenn Sie in einer anderen Welt wäre dagesessen hatte, in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Sie erschrak sich und war etwas durcheinander. Kate war von der Geschichte so fasziniert, dass Sie ihr sofort auf den Grund gehen wollte.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Kate fing sich wieder und Nick etwas verärgert an: "Nick, ich bin doch kein Apfelbaum den man einfach so schütteln kann."  
Sie stand auf und ging ohne was zu sagen zu Jonathan, vielleicht hatte er ja schon angefangen zu recherchieren.  
"Hey Kate, „ rief Nick ihr noch hinterher "hat dich dieser Fall wirklich so aus den Socken gehauen?"  
Er verdrehte etwas die Augen und wendete sich zu Carl "O'Malley, du kennst doch die Frauen und das hier ist eine tragische Liebesgeschichte, also was erwartest du?"  
Nick schaute Carl ungläubig an "Du hast Ahnung von Frauen? Ich finde diesen Fall etwas langweilig und nach was sollen wir überhaupt suchen? Nach einem Haus das Leute umbringt? Aber okay, ich mache es Kate zu liebe!"  
Carl schaute Nick fragend an.  
"Kate zu liebe? O'Malley, wann hast du das letzte Mal jemanden einen gefallen getan?"  
Beide schauen sich verwundert an.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 7

„Was war das?" fragte Nick als Kate immer noch an der Tür rüttelte. „Was war was, Schatz?" Carl und Nick sahen Kate fragend und verwirrt an als sie aufhörte an der Tür zu rütteln. „Was hab ich da grad gesagt?" fragte Kate sich selbst in einem etwas leiseren Ton während sie immer noch auf die Tür starrte.

„Ich sehe hinten nach." – Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen lief sie um die Ecke des Hauses um nach einem Hintereingang zu suchen. „Sei vorsichtig!" rief Nick ihr noch hinterher. „Carl, nun mach schon, lauf ihr nach. Wir hatten schon mal ein Problem als Kate hinter einem Haus verschwunden war."

Es dämmerte schon und rings um das alte Haus wurde es immer dunkler. Weit und breit war kein Licht zu sehen. Nick wunderte sich das dieses alte Gemäuer nicht schon längst abgerissen wurde, den es stand ganz allein irgendwo in der Prärie.

Das Licht von Nick's Taschenlampe gab auch nicht mehr so viel her, er hätte neue Batterien einpacken sollen.

Er schaute durch die Fenster und konnte gerade so erkennen dass innen alles ziemlich verstaubt und verlassen aussah.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Vordertür. Nick erschrak und ließ die Taschenlampe fallen, die jetzt nur noch einen kleinen Restschimmer leuchtete.

In der Tür stand eine Person die er wegen der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

Nick zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf die Person in der Tür. Im Haus wurde es langsam heller und Nick konnte die Person erkennen.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Kate welche die Tür geöffnet hatte. Doch war es wirklich Kate die vor ihm stand?

Sie hatte ein langes weißes Kleid an und stand wie ein Engel in der Tür. „Kate?" fragte Nick verwirrt. „Kate, bist du das?"

„Aber natürlich bin ich es Liebster, erkennst du mich nicht?"

Irgendwie sprach Kate mit ganz anderer Stimme und war auch nicht wirklich sie selbst.

Als Nick seine Waffe wegsteckte und dann wieder auf schaute, war Kate aufeinmal wieder verschwunden.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

„Was war das?" fragte Nick als Kate immer noch an der Tür rüttelte. „Was war was, Schatz?" Carl und Nick sahen Kate fragend und verwirrt an als sie aufhörte an der Tür zu rütteln. „Was hab ich da grad gesagt?" fragte Kate sich selbst in einem etwas leiseren Ton während sie immer noch auf die Tür starrte.

„Ich sehe hinten nach." – Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen lief sie um die Ecke des Hauses um nach einem Hintereingang zu suchen. „Sei vorsichtig!" rief Nick ihr noch hinterher. „Carl, nun mach schon, lauf ihr nach. Wir hatten schon mal ein Problem als Kate hinter einem Haus verschwunden war."

Es dämmerte schon und rings um das alte Haus wurde es immer dunkler. Weit und breit war kein Licht zu sehen. Nick wunderte sich das dieses alte Gemäuer nicht schon längst abgerissen wurde, den es stand ganz allein irgendwo in der Prärie.

Das Licht von Nick's Taschenlampe gab auch nicht mehr so viel her, er hätte neue Batterien einpacken sollen.

Er schaute durch die Fenster und konnte gerade so erkennen dass innen alles ziemlich verstaubt und verlassen aussah.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Vordertür. Nick erschrak und ließ die Taschenlampe fallen, die jetzt nur noch einen kleinen Restschimmer leuchtete.

In der Tür stand eine Person die er wegen der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

Nick zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf die Person in der Tür. Im Haus wurde es langsam heller und Nick konnte die Person erkennen.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es Kate welche die Tür geöffnet hatte. Doch war es wirklich Kate die vor ihm stand?

Sie hatte ein langes weißes Kleid an und stand wie ein Engel in der Tür. „Kate?" fragte Nick verwirrt. „Kate, bist du das?"

„Aber natürlich bin ich es Liebster, erkennst du mich nicht?"

Irgendwie sprach Kate mit ganz anderer Stimme und war auch nicht wirklich sie selbst.

Als Nick seine Waffe wegsteckte und dann wieder auf schaute, war Kate aufeinmal wieder verschwunden.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Wo ist Sie nur hin? fragte sich Nick in Gedanken, als er langsam das Haus betrat. Carl der nun wieder an der Vorderseite des Hauses angelangt war, stand hinter Ihm und ging genauso langsam in das Haus hinein. Nick wunderte sich, dass Carl nicht mit Kate hinten hinein gegangen war. Aber Carl zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte Ihm verdutzt, dass er Kate hinter dem Haus nicht mehr gesehen hatte und da ist er wieder zurückgekommen. Auf Dich kann man sich nicht verlassen meinte Nick mürrisch. Kate hat mir die Türe geöffnet, aber Sie war sehr seltsam. Sie hatte ein weißes Kleid an und sprach sehr seltsam. Als ich dann nur kurz weggesehen habe, war Sie auf einmal war verschwunden, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nach diesem Satz fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, wie aus Geisterhand. So sehr Nick es auch versuchte, aber er bekam die Tür nicht mehr auf. Sie saßen allem Anschein nach in der Falle. Aber wo war Kate? War es überhaupt Kate? Nick und Carl beschlossen Kate zu suchen und dann würden Sie schon herausfinden was mit Ihr und dem Haus los war. Nick wollte dass sie sich aufteilen, aber Carl hatte Angst alleine in dem Haus rumzulaufen und so musste er Carl mitnehmen. O´Malley musste zugeben, dass es Ihn ein wenig amüsierte, dass der Gnom Angst hatte.  
In der Mitte des Eingangs erreichten sie eine Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock hinauf führte. Die beiden gingen die Stufen hoch, bis Nick eine weiße Gestalt am Ende der Treppe vorbei huschen sah. Das musste Kate gewesen sein. Er rannte die letzten Treppen hastig hoch. Als er oben ankam, war die Gestalt bereits verschwunden. Carl der nicht so schnell laufen konnte, war ganz außer Atem als er endlich neben Nick stand und musste erst mal verschnaufen. Nick hörte ein seltsames Geräusch aus einem der Zimmer. War das Kate? Carl versteckte sich schnell hinter Nick, weil er immer mehr Angst bekam. Nick schmunzelte. O´Malley und Carl gingen diesem Geräusch hinterher, obwohl sich Carl etwas dagegen sträubte. Dieses Geräusch kam tatsächlich aus einem der Zimmer. Im letzten Zimmer wurden sie fündig, denn das Geräusch wurde immer lauter. Nick lauschte an der Tür, es war eine Frau, die weinte.   
Nick stieß die Tür auf und dort saß Kate vor einem Spiegel und weinte. Nick und Carl waren irritiert und wussten nicht was sie jetzt tun sollten. Auf einmal drehte sich Kate um und schaute die beiden mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

„Nick, bitte Hilf …" Kate sprach wieder mit normaler Stimme, doch nicht lange.

„Kate ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist mit dir los?" Doch bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte veränderte sie sich wieder. „Ach Liebster, wer ist den nur Kate? Ich bin es Katherine deine Frau. Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen und das sich dieses schreckliche Unglück wiederholen würde, aber dazu wird es nicht mehr kommen den ich werde dich und unser Kind beschützen."

Nick und Carl sahen sich verwundert an und wussten nicht so recht wie sie reagieren sollten. „Hält sie mich für ihr Kind?" fragte Carl erstaunt. „Na wo soll das noch hinführen?"

Aufeinmal bückte sich Kate hinunter zu Carl und hielt seine Hände. „Mein liebes Kind, bitte sei lieb und geh in dein Kinderzimmer. Dein Vater und deine Mutter wollen sich unterhalten."

Nick war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache und wusste selbst nicht wo das noch hinführen sollte. Carl bekam es nun richtig mit der Angst zu tun, besonders weil er nicht wusste wer nun eigentlich vor ihm stand.

„Ja, na klar …" gab Carl unsicher von sich „Du machst das schon O'Malley. Ich rufe inzwischen, vielleicht hat er noch was rausbekommen." Flüstere er Nick zu. „Beeil dich Carl, ich weiß nicht was sie noch vorhat." Bat er Carl. Sobald Carl aus der Tür war, wendete sich Kate bzw. Katherine wieder Nick zu und er musste dieses Spiel wohl erst mal mitspielen.

Kate sah Nick tief in die Augen und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Blick, es schien fast so als würde sie ihn verführen wollen. Nick schaute jedoch schnell in eine andere Richtung. „Über was wollen wir den reden …Schatz?" fragte Nick beinahe unsicher.

„Wer hat den was von reden gesagt?" Sie näherte sich ihm langsam, legte einen Arm um seinen Hals und mit dem anderen Hand fuhr sich ihm zärtlich durch die Haare.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Nick war das unangenehm und versuchte Kates Annäherungsversuchen auszuweichen. Schatz, aber was ist mit Dir los, wollte Kate wissen. Nick wusste erst nicht was er darauf antworten sollte und stammelte nur wirres Zeug vor sich hin. Kate bzw. Katherine wurde auf einmal wieder für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Kate und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie sagte zu sich selbst, was Sie da den überhaupt machen würde? Außerdem bat Sie Nick darum Ihr zu helfen. Gleich nach diesen Worten war Sie auch schon wieder Katherine. Nick war ratlos und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Kate sah Ihn an und bat Ihn dann darum, dass er sich zu Ihr auf das Bett setzen sollte. O´Malley ging zögernd auf das Bett zu. Aber bevor er beim Bett ankam, wurde auf einmal die Zimmertür von Carl aufgerissen und dieser rief dann zu O´Malley, dass er wüsste was mit Kate los war. Das hatte Ihm Jonathan gesagt, als er mit Ihm telefoniert hatte. Außerdem hatte Jonathan Ihm noch mehr Neuigkeiten berichtet. Als Carl nun ganz im Schlafzimmer stand, sah er das Kate es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte und grinste. Er meinte daraufhin, dass dies aber ein schöner Anblick sei. Nick warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Kate war empört, dass Ihr gemeinsames Kind einfach so ins Schlafzimmer hereingeplatzt war. Mein Kind, sagte Sie, geh bitte wieder zurück in Dein Zimmer. Dort kannst Du solange weiter spielen und ich kann mich in aller Ruhe mit Deinem Vater unterhalten. Nick reagierte sofort, weil er nicht länger alleine mit Kate im Zimmer sein wollte, daher schlug er vor, dass er Ihr gemeinsames Kind sofort wieder in sein Zimmer zurück bringen würde. Bevor Kate irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte, machte Nick auch schon die Tür von außen zu und ging mit Carl in eines der anderen Zimmer. Er atmete tief durch und war erleichtert. Jetzt fragte er Carl was Jonathan rausbekommen hatte. Carl meinte, dass Nick das nicht glauben würde. Die Geschichte hörte sich so unglaublich an, aber sie entsprach der Wahrheit, dass hatte Jonathan auch schon überprüft.  
Es war nämlich so, dass der Geist von Katherine hier im Haus herumspuckte. Kate sah Ihr so ähnlich, dass der Geist von Katherine nun in Kates Körper steckte. Kate war Katherine. Katherines Geist, hatte auf der Erde noch etwas zu erledigen. Erst dann darf Sie richtig sterben. Ansonsten würde Sie nicht erlöst werden und müsste weiter in diesem Haus herumspucken und Kate wäre dann für immer verloren. Nick sah Carl nach diesen Worten mit einem traurigen Blick an. Er meinte dann, dass er Kate retten würde, egal wie. Carl wusste das O´Malley nicht noch einmal eine Partnerin verlieren wollte und daher sagte er, dass er Ihm dabei helfen würde, Kate zu retten. Carl meinte außerdem noch, dass Nick auch noch die Unterstützung von Page und Jonathan hat, die Ihm auch helfen, Kate von Katherines Geist zu befreien.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über den Fall, den sie mussten Kate irgendwie wieder aus dem Geist befreien. Anscheinend ging es ihr nicht gut seitdem der Geist von ihr besitz genommen hatte. Nick und Carl hatten beide keine Ahnung von Geistern und was sie alles anstellen würden mit dem Menschen den sie in Besitz hatten.

Kate/Katherine, indessen, wurde langsam ungeduldig. Gerade hatte sie ihren Mann wiedergesehen und schon war er wieder verschwunden – er hatte sie doch einst so sehr geliebt, warum interessierte er sich scheinbar nicht mehr für sie? Kate kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen den Geist von Katherine, sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum aus dem sie verzweifelt versuchte aufzuwachen. Doch es gelang ihr nur ein paar Mal die Kontrolle zu gewinnen und umso mehr sie es versuchte desto schwächer wurde sie. Kate spürte genau wie Katherine sich fühlte und das machte ihr Angst. Einsamkeit, Trauer, Verzweiflung und langsam machte sich in Katherine auch etwas Wut breit. Katherine wandelte in Kate's Körper unruhig durch das Haus. Sie war auf der Suche nach Nikolai bzw. Nick den sie nun für ihren Mann hielt. Carl und Nick hatten es endlich geschafft die Vordertür aufzubrechen und nach draußen zu gehen, vielleicht würde Katherine den Körper von Kate verlassen wenn sie es schaffen sie aus dem Haus zu locken. Das bedeutete natürlich auch dass Nick das Spiel, von Katherine's Ehemann, noch etwas weiterspielen musste.

Katherine fegte wie eine Furie durch das Haus um ihren Geliebten zu finden. Ihre Wut wurde immer stärker und lebendiger, es gelang Kate nicht mehr die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, sie wurde immer schwächer. Sie konnte jetzt nur noch hoffen das Nick ihr irgendwie helfen würde, den umso länger Katherine noch im Körper von Kate blieb desto menschlicher wurde sie auch wieder, indem sie die ganze Energie von Kate aufsaugte.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Nick und Carl standen nun vor dem Haus und hatten sich an eine Mauer gelehnt und warteten darauf, dass Kate/Katherine endlich auftauchen würde. Da war Sie dann wenige Minuten später auch schon. Sie sah die aufgebrochene Tür und lief hinaus. Dort sah Kate/Katherine die beiden stehen, aber das was Nick und Carl sich erhofft hatten klappte nicht. Denn der Geist ließ sich nicht so leicht besiegen. Katherine rannte zu Ihnen und schrie Nick, den Sie für Ihren Ehemann Nikolai hielt an. Was er sich den überhaupt dabei gedacht hatte einfach aus dem Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden und dann nicht mehr zu Ihr zurück zu kommen. Außerdem warum hatte er die Tür aufgebrochen. Nick spielte mit und versuchte Ihr zu erklären warum er das gemacht hatte, aber er kam kaum zu Wort und konnte nur ein paar Worte dazu sagen. Dann ging Sie ein Stück Näher zu Carl und schimpfte mit Ihm, da Sie Ihn für Ihren Sohn hielt. Nick der sich Kate nun mal genauer ansehen konnte, bemerkte, dass irgendetwas an Kate anders war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er wusste aber zuerst nicht was es war. Katherine wollte das Sie alle wieder zurück ins Haus gehen würden und sich dann schlafen legen, da es schon spät war. Nick zögerte, aber dann dachte er bei sich, dass er Kate um jeden Preis retten wollte und ging mit Ihr hinein. Carl ging ängstlich hinter den beiden her. Da sahen Nick und Carl etwas Merkwürdiges. Nick dem es zuerst auffiel flüsterte es Carl zu, dass er sich die Tür mal genauer anschauen sollte. Die Tür, die sie aufgebrochen hatten war wieder ganz. Es war nicht mal mehr ein Kratzer zu sehen. Da fiel es Nick wie Schuppen von den Augen und er wusste was Ihn die ganze Zeit an Kate irritiert hatte. Ihre Haare, sie waren nicht mehr blond, sondern wurden von Minute zu Minute immer dunkler, bis sie auf einmal schwarz waren. Die Sache wurde Ihm immer klarer. Er erkannte nun, dass Katherines Geist auch von Kates Körper Besitz nahm und er schnell handeln musste, damit Sie am Leben bleiben würde und der Geist von Katherine vernichtet werden konnte.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Während sich Carl nun in einem anderen Zimmer aufhielt, musste Nick mit Katherine ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Er tat so als würde er schrecklich müde sein als Katherine sich ihm wieder näherte. Nick legte sich schnell unter die Decke und hoffte dass sie jetzt endlich zur Ruhe kommen würde. Sie legte sich neben ihn und rückte sehr dicht an seine Seite „Gute Nacht mein Schatz" sagte sie noch, beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Carl erhielt währenddessen wieder einen Anruf von Jonathan, der ihm mittelte jemanden gefunden zu haben der ihnen helfen könne. Carl wollte gar nicht viel darüber wissen und sagte Jonathan, dass er die Person so schnell wie möglich herschicken solle. Er versuchte so schnell wie möglich Melinda, eine Frau die mit Geistern reden kann, zu erreichen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Am nächsten Morgen war Nick schon früh wach und zog sich leise an und ging dann leise aus dem Schlafzimmer zu Carl ins Kinderzimmer. Carl lag noch im Bett und schlief. Nick weckte Ihn unsanft, er zog Ihm die Decke weg, sodass er aus dem bett auf den Boden fiel. Carl begann gleich zu schimpfen.  
Aber Nick ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und ermahnte Ihn ruhig zu sein, damit Kate nicht wach wurde. Aber zu spät, da kam Sie auch schon schlaftrunken ins Zimmer. Sie fragte sofort, warum Nick sich aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Aber Nick fiel nichts Besseres ein, als Ihr zu sagen, dass er Sie mit einem Frühstück überraschen wollte und deshalb habe er Sie nicht geweckt. Katherine lächelte und meinte darauf nur, dass Sie sich nun frisch machen und anziehen würde. Katherine lächelte Nick und Carl an und warf Nick noch einen Handkuss zu. Daraufhin gingen O´Malley und Carl runter um das Frühstück vorzubereiten, da klingelte es an der Tür. OMallley war überrascht und wusste nicht wer das sein konnte. Aber Carl erzählte Ihm schnell, was Jonathan gestern Abend am Telfon Ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Nick ging zu Tür und öffnete sie. Dort sah er eine hübsche junge Frau. O´Malley fing an zu grinsen und bat die Frau ins Haus. Die Frau stellte sich den beiden als Melinda Gordon vor, die eine besondere Gabe hatte. Sie konnte nämlich Geister sehen und mit Ihnen sprechen. Melinda erklärte den beiden unter anderem auch, dass Jonathan Sie hierher geschickt hatte und Sie wusste um was es sich handelte. Wenige Minuten später kam Kate die Treppe hinunter zur Küche. Als Sie die fremde Frau sah, war Sie überrascht. Kate meinte nur, dass die Frau sie auch etwas später hätte besuchen können und nicht während dem Frühstück. Melinda entschuldigte sich stellte sich als Hausmädchen vor. Sie hatte das davor mit Captain Page und Jonathan abgesprochen, damit Katherine keinen verdacht schöpfen konnte. Aber Nick und Carl wurden kurz davor auch darüber informiert, dass Melinda so tun würde, als sei Sie das neue Hausmädchen. Außerdem erzählte Sie Katherine, dass Sie eine Überraschung Ihres Ehemannes sei, damit Sie nicht mehr soviel im Haus bzw. Haushalt zu tun hatte und sich mehr um Ihre Familie und sich selbst kümmern konnte. Kate freute sich und lief zu Nick rüber und küsste Ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor Sie Ihn umarmte. Danach setzten sich alle hin, um zu frühstücken.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Die Stunden, an diesem Tag, vergingen ziemlich schnell, den Katherine bemerkte das ihr Ehemann anscheinend mehr Augen für das neue Hausmädchen hatte als für sie und scheuchte Melinda deswegen von einer Ecke in die Nächste. Zum Glück gab es doch ein paar Momente in denen sich Melinda in ruhe mit Nick unterhalten konnte. Da sie von Katherine schon jede Menge Informationen hatte, fragte sie Nick jetzt auch über Kate aus. Melinda musste jetzt gut über Kate's Charakter bescheid wissen, damit sie sie von Katherine unterscheiden konnte. Außerdem brauchte sie noch ein Foto von Kate um sie erkennen zu können. Das hatte Nick auch zufällig dabei und gab es Melinda.

Nick war mittlerweile sehr verwirrt über die ganze Situation, auf der einen Seite eine hübsche junge Frau die ihm nun half und zur anderen Seite Partnerin und beste Freundin Kate, die seine Hilfe brauchte und er zum ersten mal Angst hatte sie wirklich zu verlieren.

Melinda musste versuchen sich mit Katherine zu unterhalten, doch das war gar nicht so einfach, den Katherine sah Melinda kaum mal min die Augen.

Katherine war ziemlich arrogant und herrisch gegenüber Melinda geworden, sie hat ein paar Mal bemerkt wie sich Melinda und Nick unterhielten und sprang sofort dazwischen. Sie musste unbedingt verhindern dass dieses Hausmädchen sich weiterhin ihrem Geliebten näherte.

„Katherine, wie lange leben sie hier eigentlich schon?"

„Sie haben ein sehr loses Mundwerk meine Liebe, waren sie nie auf einer höheren Schule?"

„Aber natürlich Madame, " gab Melinda zurück und musste innerlich kichern „ich habe mich nur gefragt warum so eine hübsche und moderne Dame wie sie in diesem alten Haus lebt?"

„Tja, meine Liebe, sie sind ziemlich neugierig, aber ich werde es ihnen sagen. Mein Großvater, Sir Richard Warrender IV. vermachte es mir als ich grade 16 Jahre alt war. Ich lebe jedoch schon seit meiner Geburt vor 38 Jahren hier und habe auch noch nie woanders gewohnt."

„Das hört sich sehr interessant an, es ist ein sehr schönes Haus das sie haben."

„Danke, doch sie sind nicht zu meiner Unterhaltung hier, sie sollen nur dieses wunderschöne Haus sauber halten. Also, worauf warten sie noch – an die Arbeit."

Melinda hatte kein gutes Gefühl als sie Katherine ansah, den Kate war in dem Geist von Katherine kaum noch zu erkennen. Es war höchste eile geboten Kate endlich zu befreien, den sonst würde sie wohl möglich bald sterben. Nun lag es wirklich an Melinda herauszufinden was Katherines Geist noch quälte.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Melinda machte nun erst mal Ihre Arbeit, um Katherine nicht zu verärgern. Als Sie mit der Arbeit fertig war, ging Melinda wieder zu Katherine. Die sich wunderte warum Melinda schon wieder zu Ihr kam. Sie fragte, ob Sie nichts anderes zu tun hätte, als dauernd hinter Ihr herzulaufen und Sie mit lauter Fragen löchern. Katherine war schon der Auffassung, dass Melinda Ihr hinterher spionierte. Melinda konnte dieses Missverständnis wieder aus der Welt schaffen, aber Katherine glaubte Ihr trotzdem nicht ganz. Sie ließ es sich aber von Ihren Zweifeln nichts anmerken. Außerdem ging es Ihr auf die Nerven, dass sich Melinda so gut mit Ihrem Ehemann verstand. Nach ein paar Tagen, an denen Melinda immer wieder versuchte mit Katherine zu reden und es nicht gelang, wurde es langsam brenzlig. Melinda musste schnell die Ursache herausfinden, die Katherines Geist beschäftigte. Da Kates Körper noch immer von Katherines Geist gefangen war, musste etwas geschehen, sonst würde Kate sterben. Dann würde Katherines Geist für immer in diesem Haus herumgeistern und nicht zur Ruhe kommen.


End file.
